Levy McGarden (Wendy)
Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a 18-year old wandering mage. She is part of Team Aeon, consisting of her, Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfillia. She is a Star Guardian and the keeper of the Dragon Star, Cassidy. She is a former member of Fairy Tail, being kicked out by Karui along with Lisanna and Lucy. She is known as The Star Guardian of Knowledge(知識の 星 の守護者 Chishiki No Hoshi No Shugo Sha) and Cassidy(キャシデ Kyashidi). She has begun a journey with Amara Hirose and Daniel Hirose to get stronger after, Kurai, their master who turned out to be cruel and sadistic kicked her and her team mates out. Appearance Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. While initially portrayed as having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy is a kind and warm girl. She is social, cheery and forgiving. She likes making friends and is not afraid to stand up. Though before she wouldn't get fight often, Levy enjoys fighting now though she still prefers defense to offense. Levy view fighting as a fun way of socializing and a good way to training. Her forgiving personality now though has seemed to have faded quite a bit as she now doesn't forgive someone easily, even for playing practical jokes. Though she doesn't get mad like Lucy, Levy has quite the temper though she doesn't show it. Though alot has changed about Levy, her love of books will not change. Unlike Lucy, she still loves books more than anything else. She is often the one to give information of things due to her vast knowledge and knows many useful spells like a de-materializing spell. Synopsis See/Canon History See/Fairy Tail: Aeon Magic and Abilities Solid Script (固体文字, リッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. * Solid Script: Silent (靜寂 Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō spell. * Solid Script: Fire (炎 Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. ** Heat Spell: By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. * Solid Script: Guard: Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. * Solid Script: Hole: Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. * Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes the word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. * Solid Script: Stone: Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent. * Solid Script: Air: Levy writes "Air" in midair and the materialized word ignites, engulfing a person's head with an air bubble to provide breathing in underwater situations. * Solid Script: Markings: Levy generates a luminous path which can be followed if she is in an unknown location. The markings resemble an encircled "V''" followed by a series of periods. * '''Solid Script: Water': Levy writes the word "Water" immediately sending an orb of light ,which transforms into water, towards the enemy. * Solid Script: Thunder: Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. She is able to hits multiple targets with the bolts of lightning that are formed. * Solid Script: Energy: Levy raises her right hand pointing out her middle and index finger. Doing this allows her to write the word "Energy" under her hand. This turns to a yellow energy ball which she throws. This replenishes magical energy. * Solid Script: Break: Levy writes the word "Break" in the air and shoots it at an object. The object will break. How fast it breaks depends on the object itself. * Solid Script: Fly: Levy writes the word "Fly" in the air and either stands or sits on this. Levy controls this word allowing her to fly in the air. This is sort of like a magic carpet. Equipment Gallery Images (4)-0.jpg Drunk Levy.jpg|Drunk Levy Images (10)-0.jpg Levy Mcgarden full 367210.jpg Le1.jpg Levy Hair Let oUT.jpg Levy McGarden (Wendy).jpg Images-5.jpeg